Seven Day with you
by ItaMei
Summary: Haruno Sakura, no es la chica que creen que es, la típica niña inmadura, llorona y débil que corría por toda la aldea detrás de Sasuke Uchiha y trataba a Uzumaki Naruto como bolsa de basura, no, ella no era así, antes de la masacre de los Uchiha. Portando en su interior un "tenshin" heredo técnicas nunca antes visto, solo por su madre y el hombre que ella más amaba "Itachi".


**KONICHIWA! este es el primer fics ItaSaku que escribo, espero que les guste y todos sus halagos, criticas constructivas o cualquien cosa que deseen decir pongalo en sus preciosos coment! **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

Haruno Sakura, no es la chica que creen que es, la típica niña inmadura, llorona y débil que corría por toda la aldea detrás de Sasuke Uchiha y trataba a Uzumaki Naruto como bolsa de basura, no, ella no era así, antes de la masacre de los Uchiha.

Su padre en realidad no era su progenitor, como era posible que una mujer rubia y un hombre castaño tuvieran una hija de cabello rosa? Era inaudito el que creyera tal fachada; así mismo como existían los biju que no eran más que una masa da odio existían los "tenshin", ángeles encerrado en humanos, el padre de Sakura, era uno y ella heredo técnicas nunca antes visto, solo por su madre y el hombre que ella más amaba "Itachi".

La familia Namikawa donde pertenecía su madre, un clan prestigioso de la aldea de la niebla, de línea sucesoria, podía controlar el elemento agua y viento, convirtiéndolo en hielo; Sakura poseía dos técnicas inusuales, un arco de chakra que salía de sus manos, atacaba sus objetivos destruyendo las células con un impacto sin dejar rastros de daño externo y la capacidad de congelar todo lo que tocaba, pero le estaba prohibido usarlo debido que muchas organizaciones estaban detrás del "ángel" que dormí en su interior.

La familia Haruno y el clan Uchiha eran muy cercanos puesto que sus madres eran las mejores amigas desde la escuela de ninja y así creció junto a Itachi y sasuke, este adoraba y admiraba a su hermano mayor y Sakura lo amaba como su amigo, hermano y algo más.

Era una noche oscura, Sakura llegaba a casa después de jugar con Sasuke en el parque, cenaba junto a sus padres y como aún era pequeña era obligada a dormir temprano; acurrucada sobre su osito de felpa, soñaba siendo despertada por unos golpes en su ventana, abre sus ojos lentamente, una silueta de alguien agachada, la sobresalta "Itachi ni-chan" pensó saltando rápidamente de la cama y dejarlo pasar, estaba manchado de sangre y lágrimas surcaban en su rostro.

- Ni-chan ¿Que pasa?- pegunto la pequeña triste a punto de llorar al verlo así.

- Saku, cuida mucho a Sasuke- respondió el usuario del sharingan, abrazándola.

- ¿Estas herido? Voy por vendas- dijo tratando de zafarse ignorando su pedido.

- Estoy bien Sakura, escúchame!- pidió tomándole los hombros mirándola directamente a los ojos- el clan Uchiha ha sido destruido, por mí.

La pequeña abrió los ojos de par en par, tenía ocho años pero era muy inteligente y perceptiva, sabía que Itachi no era de bromear y al ver tanta sangre y su rostro mojado de lágrimas indicaba que lo decía era cierto.

- Y Sasuke?- pregunto sintiendo algo pesado en su estómago.

- Esta en el barrio Uchiha.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto la peli rosa apretando con las manos su uniforme de ambu.

- Mi familia siempre ha sido de elite y guerrera, antes de que se formara la aldea, éramos un clan poderoso con el único rival el clan Senju, siempre habia guerra en ese tiempo, si una aldea o un clan nos contrataba, el contrincante contrataba a los senju y así fue hasta que decidieron crear el país del fuego- relato suavemente depositando a Sakura en la cama- Madara, era el más fuerte de lo nuestro peleo con Hashirama Senju por el puesto del primer hokage y los senju ganaron, fue paz por varias generaciones hasta que a los Uchiha prácticamente nos aislaron de todo, mi padre estaba organizando la revolución para obtener el poder y prestigio que muchos años atrás poseíamos, se iba a producir la tercera guerra ninja; yo era espía doble, daba información a Konoha y a mi clan.

Itachi se había recostado en las piernas de Sakura, encontraba paz cerca de ella, tocaba su cabello, era una niña fuerte, no estaba asustada ni lloraba y entendía perfectamente a donde llevaba la situación.

- Tu odias las guerras, por eso decidiste acabar con tu familia- comento abrazando la cabeza de Itachi- debió ser muy difícil para ti ni-chan.

- No me perdonaría una guerra, morirían inocentes, no podía perderte a ti ni a Sasuke- respondió tocando la mejilla de la niña, dándole un beso en la frente- cuídalo por favor.

Y así desapareció ante mi vista, no volví a ver más a mi querido ni-chan, al chico con quien entrenaba todos los días, por la persona por el cual competía con Sasuke para ganar su atención, el hombre que me cuidaba y me mimaba, todo se había esfumado llevándose también al alegre y tierno, Sasuke.


End file.
